Doctor Whooves: The Equestrian Exception
by ProtoRevelation
Summary: The Doctor, after an unforeseen crash landing, finds himself in a mysterious land, full of magical talking... ponies. Guess it isn't too weird to get used to. He is the Doctor, after all. As he tries to find his way back to his dimension, the Doctor, when he meets a certain pegasus, begins to wonder what it means to have a family and a home once again. Takes place alongside FiM.


_Chapter 1: Out of Time_

And so the TARDIS wobbled onward. It wasn't trying to go anywhere in particular. It was simply drifting through time vortexes, letting its occupant view the wonders of the universe at a speed only he could tolerate.

The man inside it was by no means human. At best, he was good at acting like a human. But when the chips fell and the circumstances changed, he could turn his personality around… making himself a gruesome image for all to see. In a way, he was a friend… and also a foe.

This man, though you probably already knew (little Whovians), was the Doctor… the man out of time. He had travelled everywhere, seen everything… but he had always done with someone by his side. And this, my friends, is one of the few times… that he was alone.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor stared at the pulsating core of the TARDIS, smoothly rushing back and forth within its pipe chamber. HE had no true way of knowing where he was going; like it was said before, the TARDIS was going in no particular direction. He wanted to just end up wherever he ended up.

The last timelord turned himself away from the switches and nozzles that overflowed the control panel. He leaned his rear against the console, and he simply started to look around his little box. He kept trying to think of simple things, such as temporal quantum vortexes and different versions of a fork that could use more "sonic", but he always found himself wandering back to the old question: "Who will I find next?"

It sounded like a nice question, yes; who wouldn't want to go out and find someone to bring along with them? But when it came to the Doctor, it had its tolls… on both parties. As his hearts beat on and the TARDIS quickly spiraled through time and space, the Doctor wondered where he would end up next, and whom he would find this time.

A spurt from the TARDIS console sparked his attention. He spiraled around to view the panels… and everything seemed to be fine. That is, until he saw sparks spew from one of the nozzles. Of course, the TARDIS always found some way to act up every now and again… but this time somehow felt different to the Doctor.

"Oi!" The Doctor yelped as the sparks continued to fire. "What are you doing that for? What are trying out this time?"

The timelord seemed to skip around the console, pushing different buttons and turning different dials. His fingers swam along the sea of technology from which he could never go away. The Doctor magnetized his hands to a small monitor along the tube of the TARDIS. Though unreadable to the eyes of any human, the Doctor skimmed the results listed on this screen… and things were not looking any good.

"Where are you headed for?" He spouted with absolute fear and confusion.

Everything seemed to jump and fly as a bang rocked the TARDIS in 20 different directions. An earthquake seemed to throw the phone box like a basketball around the rim of a hoop. The Doctor flew up against the keys of his machine before quickly sliding back down. Though he felt like a train had hit him enough to start another regeneration, he fought long and hard to bring himself back up to the console.

"I'm not done with you yet! I'm figuring this out!" The lonely time-traveler proclaimed as his hands latched onto different portions of technology.

The man quickly pulled himself onto his feet, as the TARDIS kept getting thrashed and fumbled through a time vortex… or, at least it seemed like a time vortex.

The Doctor reached for the monitor again, this time reading it a bit more carefully. The results seemed much clearer to him now; before, they looked like jumbled-up numbers. However, they now delivered an image… one that puzzled the Doctor ever more so as the TARDIS continued to scream out fire from under one of the toggles.

"You're… in a… dimensional rift?!" The Doctor asked with an outrage.

The blue box continued to spiral through time and space… somehow finding itself within a bright blue sky. The box itself seemed to be slightly catching fire. The baby was losing pieces of itself… and the Doctor knew it.

However, he couldn't concentrate on that. At the moment, his body felt incredibly strange. He continued to eyeball his hands, as though he expected a fate worse than death to fall upon them.

"No orange?" The Doctor spewed as if his entire body was being swollen. "No glow? That means… something stranger… GAGH!"

He couldn't hold in the pain any longer. He felt himself dissolve bit by bit, as if his entire body was burning away. It hurt so much for him. It felt like regeneration… but it wasn't regeneration. Sure, he was suffering from the dying look of his body, but he all the while perplexed that this wasn't regeneration.

Words wouldn't erupt from his mouth. The Doctor's entire being was being dissolved… obliterated. He almost began to feel his two hearts disappear… until something else happened.

He felt himself… grow back. What was this? What could possibly be happening to him that was so drastically painful? He hadn't the slightest idea.

Before he could comprehend any more details of this… "non-regeneration", he quickly realized that the TARDIS was dropping fast and furiously. The rocking and the tipping of the TARDIS swayed the Doctor around its metal-grated floors. And with one swift movement, his head fell right against the bar of the console, and he found himself quickly fall unconscious, as the TARDIS rumbled against a surface and ultimately crashed.

* * *

Ditzy Doo just didn't know what went wrong. She never usually did. Whenever she was around anypony, catastrophe seemed to follow her every hoofstep. And every time it happened, she was always blamed for it. She hated being blamed for things. She never yelled at anypony for doing so, but the blaming seeped into her heart just enough to make her want to kick a colt into the next mailbox.

At least she could do this at her job. Ditzy Doo was a mailmare. She always took the time out of her day to deliver a seemingly endless amount of packages to everypony in her small, little town of Ponyville. She loved it there. All of the ponies, though drastically different in personality and color, seemed to bond with each other like they were friends before they were friends. That's what Ditzy loved about this place. It was what she had always wanted.

Today was Friday, and she was just now finishing up her rounds on the mailboxes. As she shoved the envelope into the slot and closed the hatch, Ditzy snapped her mailbag shut and opened her pegasus wings up to the sky. Like any pegasus, flying was just as easy as walking. Some pegasi, like the 20% cooler Rainbow Dash, tended to only fly wherever they go. Ditzy was different; she enjoyed a nice walk around her new town… since many of her accidents occurred when she was flying.

That evening, as the sun set along the mountainous horizon, Ditzy felt like everything was working out for her. She never liked to say why or think why, but she just knew everything was starting to go her way… and she liked it.

She couldn't wait to be home. At her cozy little cottage, she reveled in the fact that her daughter, Dinky Doo, was waiting eagerly for her mother to come home. Dinky, being a new filly to Ponyville, had to adjust to school life very abruptly, especially after "the move". However, with her mother becoming quite "famous" with her multiple accidents, school had become hard for the young filly. Ridicule and bullying from many of her classmates badgered her every moment she spent in the schoolhouse. She was always happy to be home… and even more so when Mommy was home.

However, Ditzy was a little late getting home that night. As she flew over the trees and made her way under the clouds, she spotted a light peering through a crack in one of the puffballs covering the night sky. Squinting at the small glow, she assumed it was coming from an object… another pegasus, even. But she couldn't have been more off.

Just when she thought she had figured it all out, out of the clouds came… a blue box? Sure, she had seen blue boxes before; blue and boxes went well together, and they were quite common around Ponyville. But this one seemed different. It had a small light shining from its roof, and it had small windows placed on all four of its sides. She couldn't really tell what it was; it had zoomed past her without stopping, as if it was some wild animal on the loose.

She soon stopped herself, watching the blue box speedily lower itself into the forest below. The leaves shimmered violently as the box flew below the trees, give off a shine from the moon. An crash resounded from beneath the green vale, and Ditzy was unsure of what to do. How do you just continue on with your day when something like that happens? Even if you could, it was quite obvious that Ditzy couldn't.

But the leaves did not cover all of the ground within the forest; there was a small patch that was open, with a small view near the crash-site. Within that patch, Ditzy saw something… maybe somepony. And Ditzy, though it wasn't her idea of spending her night, quickly swept down to help whatever was down there.

And that was when Ditzy met the Doctor.


End file.
